


Sebastian Stan imagines

by GiftofDreams



Series: Actor Imagines [2]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Marvel RPF, Sebastian Stan Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-31 15:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12684621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiftofDreams/pseuds/GiftofDreams





	1. The Beginning Of Sebastian Stan Imagines

                                                                                                 

This is my second installment of Actor Imagines series. This is the book that includes all of my Sebastian Stan imagines, be sure to send me a request if you have any. You can ask me through my Tumblr ask box which I'll link [here](https://giftofdreams.tumblr.com/ask). Or you connect with me through Wattpad, my name is GiftofDreams as well. Hope you guys enjoy these stories that have so much fluff and Sebastian Stan cuteness. Leave some kudos and comments, I love to hear your opinion. ♡♡♡


	2. A Rough Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader has had the worst week, and it’s only Wednesday. She calls Sebastian over and talks to him.

                                                                                     

It has been the worst day of your entire life, it felt like someone had put a curse on you. First of all, the elevator in your building was out of order, making you take off your heels to save time and run down the flight of stairs. Second of all, your boss is truly the devil. He asked for a report and you stayed up late the night before to finish and when you went to hand it in, he simply said that you were too late and ~~handed~~ shoved the report back at you. You just stood there in shock, how early did he want it? The office opened thirty minutes ago, at this point you were twitching, you felt as if was coming steam out of your ears. It felt as at any moment you were gonna start ripping your report in front of his stupid, smug face. Instead, you quietly left his office, holding back the tears that were threatening to come out. While walking through the office, one of your stupid co-workers spilled coffee all over you, not even bothering to apologize. Finally, the time came for you to go home, and maybe that was the only good thing that happened today.

Arriving at your apartment, you threw your heels by the door and dragged yourself to the kitchen, looking for something to suffice your headache. You knew you had to change but you were too worn out to do so. As you were rummaging through your cabinets, you found some cookies that Sebastian had brought last time, mentioning that you never have the good kind. Smiling at the memory; you knew what, _who_ could make you feel better. You reached for your phone and dialled Seb’s phone number, waiting impatiently while picking at the cookies.

“Hello Y/N” Sebastian’s sweet voice instantly making you feel better.

“Hey,” your voice coming out chalky, clearing your voice you continued, “Are you busy?”

“No, not all. I was just looking over some scripts, the usual. What’s up?”

“Guess what I found?”

“Mmmm, my cookies!” He answered excitedly and correctly, “You better not eat them.”

“I won’t, don’t worry.” You responded with a chuckle while shaking your head.

“What’s wrong? Don’t say nothing because I know you and I know that you would say something sassy just to be funny, so what’s wrong.” Sebastian confronted, knowing that something is truly hurting you.

**“I’ve had a rough day and honestly all I want right now is a drink and someone to cuddle with..”** You said with a sigh hoping he would be able to come. It made you sound selfish, needy but you didn’t care, not now.  

“I’m on my way sweetheart, just stay there. And don’t worry I’ll get the drink and more of my yummy cookies,” Sebastian said without any hesitation, grabbing his coat and car keys. You both said your goodbyes and you told him to prepare himself to use the stairs. You headed into your room to change out of your work clothes and into a pair of sweats and a over sized sweater that belonged to Seb. 

**********

Opening the door you were met with a stuffed bear, and a bottle of your favourite drink. Sebastian slowly put the bear and the drink down for you to see him and as soon you seen his loving gaze, you broke. You couldn’t hold back the tears anymore; no matter how hard you tried. Sebastian gathered you into his arms, after placing the things down onto the table beside your door. He rocked you from side to side, rubbing his hand along your back; telling you that everything is going to be ok and that he is here.

After you calmed down, Seb walked you to the kitchen and handed you a cup of water. You took it and drank every last bit; gulped it down in seconds.   
“Thanks,” you quietly mumbled, embarrassed by your sudden outburst. “I’m sorry about that, I don’t know what overcame me.”  

“Hey, you don’t need to apologize for feeling, for being human. You had a shitty day, you deserve to let it out. Do you want to talk about it?” Seb offered you.

Taking a shuddering breath you started telling him what happened, “I stayed up late last night to finish this stupid report but then when I went to hand it in, my boss said I was too late. And then some asshole spilled coffee all over me and made it seem like it was my fault,” taking a short break to breathe, letting a few other tears drop. Realizing you started to cry again, you groaned.

“Hey its okay, this day is over. I’m here now. And if you want I can go all Winter Solider on your boss and coworker,” Seb said chuckling trying to lighten the mood, while rubbing his hand on your thigh.

You let out a soft chuckle, “That would be nice. t’s just I don’t like to cry, it makes me feel weak. I tried so hard to today not to cry, making sure I didn’t.”  

“Y/N, **it’s not bad to cry. In fact, I think it makes a person stronger,”** Seb said with all his wisdom, wiping a tear. He lifted your chin and gave you a sweet simple kiss, just a reminder of his love for you. Separating from the kiss you smiled, and it felt as if a ton has been lifted off your shoulders. It felt like you can do anything, because he was by your side no matter what.

“I have a confession to make,” you said after awhile, filling in the silence.

“Oh, and what’s that?”

“I had one of your cookies,” you said with a smile, and when Seb fake gasped, you started to giggle.

“How dare you? First my sweater and now my cookies, I jut don’t know what to do with you,” Sebastian said while shaking his head in a disappointed, joking way. When you let out a loud, laugh, Seb laughed along happy to see his girl is back. “Now that is the Y/N I know. Come on let’s go drink, cuddle, and watch some movies.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guy's liked this imagine ♡


	3. A Day of Unfortunate Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N’s day is filled with unfortunate events, starting off with slipping down the stairs to getting shampoo in her eye but the only fortunate event is Seb coming to town.

                                                                          

Y/N always learned to brush off the things that happened to her that were beyond her control, or so she thought. Every event that took place on the same day made her feel worse each time, annoyed and embarrassed as her day was filled with unfortunate events.

She was a grown woman but for some odd reason, everything that happened to her as a child still happened to her until this day. The first event was when she tripped on the last few stairs in public, making her slide down the last stair and landing at the bottom; face flushed with embarrassment. Especially when a couple of people saw it happening, standing there and deciding it was better to stare rather than to help. Y/N quickly got up, brushing the dust off her behind and sped outside of the building not wanting to stay there any longer and prayed that she never had to see any of those faces again. The second unfortunate event was when she was working in her little cubicle and took a sip from her water bottle. And of course, when she was drinking from her water bottle it turns out the cap wasn’t properly closed making all the water spill onto her chest, making her let out a gasp as it was filled with ice. It seconds later when she realized everyone in her office was staring at her and her wet shirt as it stuck to her body; making everything underneath much more visible. She managed in getting up after a struggle since she suddenly forgot how to roll her chair out of her desk. All eyes were on her, as she raced to the washroom trying to dry her shirt to the best of her abilities but she knew there was no point, no matter how much paper towels she used.

Once she headed home, she truly thought nothing else could go wrong in the comfort of her own home. Especially when her new boyfriend, Sebastian was finally coming back into town, planning to stay for a few days since he wasn’t bombarded with work. Y/N always felt on cloud nine whenever she was around with him since everything about him was perfect; prince charming perfect. He didn’t care that she wasn’t famous nor did he care about her not being as successful. He liked her for who she was and he didn’t fail to prove it every single day. Trying to wash off the terrible events, she decided to take a nice, steaming shower wanting to relax her body from the events of that day. She sighed, getting into the shower, her body relaxing under the water and in a few seconds, she felt so much better. She wasn’t worried if Seb came while she was in the shower because he had a spare key with him since they weren’t in the stage of moving in together but they were in the stage of having each other’s keys. But that didn’t stop her from getting terrified when she heard her apartment door shut while she was shampooing her hair. And of course, when a knock sounded on the bathroom door, Y/N let out a yelp and swore as she got shampoo in her eyes. Seb’s muffled voice came through the door, prompting Y/N to somewhat calm Y/N down.

“Y/N, You okay? ”

“Yeah, just give me a second,” she called back, her eyes still stinging, managing to wipe out the shampoo out of her right eye that thankfully stopped stinging. But her left eye continued, as she tried to scrub the shampoo out but it felt like the whole tottle leaked into it. She squinted her eyes open, trying to get a sense of her surroundings but failed, hissing once the cold air hit her watering eye. Y/N blindly reached for the knobs, turning to shut the water off, not caring about the left over shampoo in her hair. Her vision was out of focus as her left eye was still shut and the only sense of vision she had was blurry. She sighed a breath of relief as she safely stood on the rug, wrapped in a towel still rubbing at her eye, only then she remembered Sebastian who was, thankfully, waiting patiently outside. Y/N rushed to put on her clothes, not wanting Seb to leave and tried to function with one eye but wasn’t fortunate as she started to lose her balance, gripping tightly onto the counter, letting out another curse.

A few minutes had passed and Y/N had no progress other than rubbing at her eye even harder as Seb starting to get worried so he gently knocked on the door, waiting for a response but only got a soft sniffle. “Y/N, you sure everything’s okay? It’s been thirty minutes, what’s going on?” Y/N stayed quiet for a few seconds, unsure if she should open the door since this would be the first time he saw her like this, naked out in the open. But she knew she had no other solution and knew that she couldn’t get dressed without any help, so she reluctantly got up, holding her towel tightly to her chest and walked to the door. She opened the door, face flushed with embarrassment as she brought herself into view, knowing she looked horrendous with her red eye and wet hair. But Seb didn’t care how she looked except when he got a glimpse of her swollen eye and he knew it was a problem. “Shit, Y/N how did this happen?” He asked face full of concerned, coming into the washroom, helping Y/N out of the stuffy washroom and into the kitchen, helping her onto a chair.

“I don’t know, I was washing my hair and then when you knocked which scared me and somehow I got some in my eye. Actually not some, it was more like the whole bottle,” she sniffled, rubbing at her eye, hearing Seb chuckle, making her hang her head down until Seb hooked his fingers under her chin and held onto her wrist stopping her vigorous rubbing.

“First of all, you need to stop rubbing. It’ll only make it worse and second of all, Y/N this can happen to anyone. There’s no need to be embarrassed and if you think it’s embarrassing to sit in a towel, don’t worry, I do it all the time,” he smiled, placing a wet hand towel onto her red, swollen eye. As Seb focused on his work. Y/N couldn’t help but smile, noticing he didn’t try to look or do anything, making her feel foolish for even thinking that. Seb was a gentleman and he was raised well, everything he did proved that. Once he was finished wiping at her eye, he grabbed her an ice pack and placed it gently on her eye; apologizing when she hissed. “Do you want me to bring you your clothes or do you want a robe?” He asked, taking the ice pack off.

“Uh, I’ll just get my robe and be right back,” Y/N replied, getting up from the stool and scurried back to the washroom, feeling quite bare with only the towel. Thankfully, this time she managed to slip on her pants and shirt, cheeks bright red as she remembered everything that took place. But despite feeling embarrassed she was blessed with having Seb there, at least he knew what to do. A few minutes later she emerged with a smile, seeing Seb still waiting for her and placed the ice pack back onto her eye, once she was seated. “I’m sorry Seb,” Y/N whispered.

“For what?”

“I feel bad since you came here to relax but instead you come here playing nurse, taking care of a full grown woman,” Y/N scoffed at herself as all the events played black in her mind.

“Y/N, I’m here because I wanted to see you and I wanted to be around you because that is what relaxes me. You have nothing to be sorry for, if anything I should be the one apologizing since I scared you,” Seb said, brushing Y/N’s wet hair behind her ear. “And besides I liked playing nurse since I had such a beautiful, good patient,” he smirked leaning down, removing the ice pack and placed a soft kiss on Y/N’s lips. “Hi.”

Y/N chuckled, wrapping her arms around Seb’s neck reaching up to place another kiss on his lips like she was seeing for the first time that night. “Hi, baby. How was your flight?”

“Good. Long but good,” Seb replied, letting go of Y/N, as they decided to watch a movie and Seb making sure Y/N sat down, while he got the snacks. They were both snuggled up on the couch, Seb wrapping his arm around Y/N’s shoulders, occasionally checking on her eye, which fortunately had gotten better. Y/N smiled as her day of unfortunate events had a happy ending, all thanks to Sebastian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ♡


	4. The Perfect Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian has a little crush on the new assistant on set, Y/N. But each time she’d come around, he’d clam up. Resulting in Anthony, thinking of the perfect plan to make him step up and ask Y/N out.

                                                                                  

 

Y/N was a new assistant on the set of the new Captain America movie, an assistant to everyone. Running around making things were going well, checking in with the director or with the security making sure everything was going well and that what made her an amazing assistant, despite being new. Everyone knew that if they ever needed help they’d go to her, knowing she had the best solution and knew how to stay respectful and professional. However, there was this one person who hated seeing Y/N talking with the other cast members, laughing at their stupid jokes especially when it came to Anthony Mackie since he knew of that one person’s crush as he also knew what buttons to push. And that one person was, Sebastian Stan.

The first time Sebastian met Y/N was on set. He never knew who she was or what she was meant for but he knew he couldn’t stop thinking about her ever since he literally bumped into her, causing the tray of coffee she was holding to drop. And as Sebastian kneeled down to help her pick up the now empty cups of coffee, his heart skipped a beat. Especially when Y/N rambled her apology recognizing who she bumped into and he couldn’t help but smile noticing the hint of color that rose to her cheeks. But their moment was short lived as another crew member called for her, making her excuse herself without even a proper introduction. And throughout the day, Sebastian prayed that he would run into her, he prayed that she wasn’t randomly on set for those few minutes and he wasn’t the only one.

Unfortunately, Sebastian didn’t run into Y/N the whole day but that didn’t stop him from thinking of her. He couldn’t stop thinking about her eyes that changed color each time the sun shone on her face. He couldn’t stop thinking of her smile nor the subtle blush that coated her cheeks. He didn’t notice what Anthony was talking about until he forcefully shoved him, making Sebastian loose his balance, confused on what was the shove for.

“Bro,” Sebastian looked at Anthony, slightly annoyed that he shook him from his thoughts of Y/N. “What was that for?”

“I’ve been trying to talk you for the past five minutes but it seems like you’re far away thinking of a certain someone,” Anthony pointed taking a seat while Sebastian sat next to him. “So, who are you thinking about?

“What? No one man,” Sebastian denied but Anthony knew his best friend better than that especially once Sebastian turned his attention to someone else that entered, and that person happened to be Y/N. And he could see the way Sebastian looked at her and he knew she was the person he was thinking about which made him chuckle drawing Sebastian’s attention back to him. “What?”

“Nothing, the same way you’re not thinking about the new assistant, Y/N,” Anthony replied with a smirk.

“Her name is Y/N?” Sebastian asked like it was the only thing he heard Anthony say and right when Anthony nodded his head Sebastian smile grew, as he felt a step closer to getting to Y/N. But once she headed their way, he lowered his gaze to the floor pretending he wasn’t looking at her making Anthony snicker knowing he had a lot of things planned for the days ahead.

“Hey, Y/N,” Anthony called out making Sebastian groan. “Did you have a chance to meet to Sebastian?” Once Y/N heard his name, a blush rose to her cheeks recalling the embarrassing moment from earlier.

“Yes, well not officially,” She answered then turned her attention to Sebastian. “Again, I’m so sorry for what happened earlier, I’m clumsy at any time and when I’m in a rush it’s even worse,” Y/N softly chuckled it was then Sebastian turned around with a soft smile and it was the first time Y/N noticed the vibrant colour of Sebastian’s eyes, feeling like she was being compelled by them.

“Don’t worry about it, part of it was my fault, I should start paying attention when I’m walking around set.” It soon got into an awkward silence, Y/N and Sebastian not knowing how to continue the conversation while Anthony sat there with a grin on his face knowing what his best friend was thinking. Thankfully, they were saved when Y/N was called by another assistant making her excuse herself once again from the boys and she knew she was going to over think that interaction once she got by herself. She always did think of Sebastian attractive but she never thought ever she would be able to have a conversation with him but she did and it didn’t go the way she thought it would.

Once there was enough distance between Y/N and Sebastian, Sebastian sighed deeply before earning a light smack from Anthony making him groan. “Dude!” He snapped at Anthony.

“What’s wrong with you? Why didn’t you talk to her, at least show her that you’re interested?” Sebastian shrugged wishing he had a good reason for not talking to you but he didn’t, and he regretted that decision. But he continued to find himself making the same decision not knowing what to say or how to start a conversation with Y/N without getting flustered which was fortunate for Anthony because he loved seeing Sebastian uncomfortable. He shook his head, smirking as he thought of the perfect plan to make Sebastian step up and ask Y/N out and the first step was to get close to Y/N and that is exactly what he did.

He would start by walking with her around set, helping her out whenever she needed a hand and he could see the steam coming from Sebastian’s ears and he loved every minute of it. So did Y/N, she since it felt like she had a friend on set instead of all being her boss. She loved Anthony’s spirit especially his lame jokes that still managed to make her laugh but she still wished she could have another conversation with Sebastian. However, whenever she went to talk to him he would clam up and barely say any words or sometimes he would include another person like Chris into their conversation. She hoped maybe one day, he would take the hint and spend time with her, alone.

A throat clearing shook Y/N out of her thoughts making her turn to find Anthony holding out to her another cup of coffee, knowing she was a caffeine addict. She sighed taking a sip from the hot drink, the corner of her lips curling upwards into a smile.

“Thank you, I needed this.”

“Of course, you looked like you needed it,” Anthony chuckled. “You look a little off today, is everything okay?”

Y/N nodded her head, “yeah, I just didn’t get the usual amount of sleep I normally get.” Which was true, she didn’t get enough sleep but she could never tell Anthony why, fearing he would tell Sebastian. “But I’m guessing the inspired zombie look I’m wearing gave that away. I didn’t have enough time to put myself together like I normally do.”

Anthony let out a soft chuckle and he could see Sebastian shooting daggers at him just by looking at him and he knew his plan had to be working. “Don’t worry, you don’t look bad. I actually like the natural look on you more it suits you,” Anthony complemented Y/N, placing his hand on her lower back causing her to blush. Y/N wasn’t used to affectionate complements which is why she always blushed when someone did compliment her, especially when they added an affectionate touch to what they were saying. She ducked her head low as she excused herself, needing a distraction. Once Y/N was out of the picture Sebastian stepped in and Anthony could see the jealousy in his eyes.

“Hey man, what’s up.” Anthony greeted, holding out his hand; waiting for Sebastian to take it but Sebastian left it hanging.

“What’s up? What are you doing? You know I have a thing for Y/N, yet here you are flirting with her,” Sebastian frowned.

“Oh, you still have that thing for her? I just thought you weren’t interested anymore since you haven’t tried to make a move on her or anything?” Anthony had to hold back his grin as Sebastian’s eyes enlarged.

“Dude!”

“You dude! It’s not my fault, you should’ve said something or made a move to show you were still interested.” Anthony shook his head as Sebastian sighed, brushing his fingers through his hair, trying to think of a solution. “But I mean if I got the wrong message, you can only imagine what message she got. And plus why do you care so much, it’s not like you’re jealous.” Anthony smirked knowing exactly what he was doing to make Sebastian’s blood boil. “Wait are you jealous?” But Sebastian didn’t answer, he simply grumbled something under his breath as he walked away.

The more Anthony worked on his plan on making Sebastian jealous, the more it started to work. He could see the jealousy in Sebastian’s eyes each time he’d find him talking to Y/N or found her touching Anthony. And that made him want to scream, even if it wasn’t meant in a flirtatious way. Sebastian couldn’t take watching the two any longer as he heard Y/N laugh at one of Anthony lame jokes, making him stroll towards Y/N as Anthony excused himself, going to talk to the stunt coordinator. Y/N was organizing a few papers, keeping herself busy until she heard Sebastian clear his throat.

“Oh, hi Sebastian,” Y/N smiled, a bit startled. “How are you?”

Sebastian glanced at Y/N’d direction, nodding his head. “Good, you?”

“I’m good,” Y/N replied feeling the awkward silence rise between them as it always did.

“I see you and Anthony have been getting along,” Sebastian grumbled.

“Yeah, we have. It’s nice to have a friend on set,” Y/N smiled as she remembered the ridiculous moments she shared with Anthony.

“So, you guys are just friends?”

Y/N nodded her head slowly, confused to what Sebastian was trying to hint at.

“Wow, it doesn’t look like that.”

“I’m sorry, what does it look like?” Y/N raised a brow, crossing her arms in front of her chest. She could see a hint of something in Sebastian’s eyes, but she couldn’t put her finger on what it was.

“In my opinion, you guys are so close that it seems you guys are more than friends,” Sebastian mumbled. He was never one to take care what other people did. But this wasn’t him; this was his jealousy talking. “How much time the two of you spend together can send the wrong message. Or the fact the two of laugh at everything gets pretty annoying.” As Sebastian rolled his eyes, Y/N was then able to figure out what was wrong and why he cared so much.

“You’re jealous,” Y/N scoffed, the corner of her lips curling upwards. She didn’t want to be happy because he had no right to be jealous. But she liked the fact he got jealous over, it showed her how much he liked her. It shocked Y/N; she never thought that he would like her back since he showed interested in her. “Oh, my god.”

“Wait, what? Why would you say that?” Sebastian rambled, a blush rising up his neck and cheeks.

“Then why do you care?” Y/N retorted causing Sebastian to scoff, turning back on his heel; but stopped as Y/N reached for his arm. “I appreciate your jealousy, really. So, are you going to ask me?”  

“Ask you what?” Sebastian swallowed the lump in his throat, trying to focus on what Y/N was saying instead of her hand that held him.

“Ask me out on a date.”

“Um, would you like to go on a date with me?”

“I would love to. Can I have your phone to put my number in?” Sebastian nodded, fishing his phone out of his pocket and passed it to Y/N. She put her number in his contacts before passing the phone back to Sebastian.

“I’ll text you and we’ll see which day works best for the both of us.”

Y/N nodded, a giant smile plastered on her face as she went back to work while Sebastian shook his head in disbelief. He should’ve made a move earlier instead of listening to the voices in his head. He pocketed his phone as he walked away only to bump into Anthony who had also was wearing a grin.

“You finally make a move after how many weeks?”

“Be jealous, Anthony. Be jealous,” Sebastian teased but soon confusion was written all over his face once Anthony started laughing. “What’s wrong with you?”

“You want me to be jealous? Even though this whole time I was making you jealous since that is the only way you would ask Y/N out.” Sebastian was still confused to what Anthony was talking about. “Bro, I like Y/N she’s a sweet girl and all; but I would never do that to you. But that was the only way you would make a move. I had to make you jealous,” Anthony finished off laughing at Sebastian’s shocked expression.

“This whole time you were pretending to like Y/N?”

“Yeah, I mean now I can say my perfect plan actually does work. You’re welcome,” Anthony scoffed walking away; leaving a baffled yet proud Sebastian behind. Despite him wanting to be angry with Anthony he couldn’t, his plan worked. He finally had a date with Y/N.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you guys like this one ♡


	5. A Nasty Tumble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and Y/N has had a hectic week with moving in together and sometimes that could result in a tumble.

                                                                        

 

The past few weeks were hectic for both Y/N and Sebastian. It was moving week, the week the two decided it was time to move to the next step of their relationship, and that was moving in together. They had spent a few weeks looking for the perfect condo since their apartments were too small for the two of them. And after a long search, they had found the perfect one. Mostly it was perfect to Y/N since it had a huge closet that had enough space for Sebastian’s things and hers. But of course, the closet wasn’t the only thing that excited her about the house. She was also excited to share so many memories with Sebastian and excited to see what the future held for them.

It was a Saturday when Y/N was upstairs, emptying all her boxes that were filled with her clothes. Keeping note of the ones she wanted to keep and the ones she wanted to give away. While Sebastian was at the gym, feeling guilty for leaving Y/N at home by herself with the stress of trying to do as much cleaning as she possibly can. He knew it was too much for one person to handle, especially since the process of unpacking came to a halt as the furniture they had ordered had been postponed another week to being delivered. But she was the only reason why he left, her and her please as she would feel guilty if he canceled once again on Dom since he canceled two times already. So, Sebastian reluctantly left after Y/N promised him that she wouldn’t work too hard.

And she somewhat did keep that promise. Before she made her way upstairs, Y/N unpacked a few boxes that had belonged to the kitchen, getting excited as she found the coffee mugs. It was once she got bored from the kitchen, Y/N focused her attention on her clothes. She adored the closet that the master bedroom had, there was a place for everything and it was easy to keep it clean and organized. She sighed, trying to negotiate with herself on which things she truly did not need. But each time she would find an excuse to keep something even though she knew she would rarely wear it. Y/N pushed her glasses back on her nose that started to slide down and went to skip a song that started to play on her phone. As she skimmed through her playlist, trying to find the perfect song, she was interrupted by Sebastian’s goofy smile displaying on her screen; indicating that he was calling.

“Hello,” Y/N answered gleefully.

“Hey, babe. How’s it going?”

“It’s going good, I’ve been unpacking some boxes. Well, the ones I could unbox at least.”

“Mmm,” Sebastian hummed and Y/N could see him nodding his head in thought. “Does that mean you didn’t keep your promise of not working too hard?”

Y/N giggled, loving how well Sebastian knew her. “No, I kept my promise. Believe me, if you didn’t make me promise I would be cleaning all the cups and dishes so I could start organizing. Unfortunately, you did; so I was limited on the things I could do,” Y/N sighed dramatically causing Sebastian to sigh along.

“I know, you have an annoying boyfriend who doesn’t want you to overwork. I mean what an asshole,” Sebastian teased. Y/N laughed, tidying up the room by putting the clothes she was giving away into the now empty boxes.

“Anyways, are you coming home?” Y/N asked and she couldn’t stop the butterflies that fluttered, loving how it sounded to share a home with the person she loved. As she knelt down to pick up the clothes that coated the floor, Y/N softly groaned as her glasses slid down her nose making them come to a stop between her nose and the top of her mouth. She placed them back to their proper place with a shove, hoping they would understand to stay.

“Yeah, I’m leaving the gym now. Do you want me to get you anything on my way?”

“No I’m good, baby. Thanks for asking.”

“Alright, I’ll see you in a bit. I love you.”

“Love you too,” Y/N replied and with that she ended their call. She sighed taking in the mess that still coated bedroom floor but she didn’t have any energy to continue so she decided on taking a break and skimmed through her social media apps.

* * *

Once Y/N felt re-energized, she went back to cleaning until she heard the garage open, hinting at Sebastian’s arrival. She smiled hearing his voice echo through their spacious home, calling for her. Y/N grabbed the boxes that sat beside the bedroom door, waiting for her take them down along with the boxes that held her old clothes before making her way down the hall.

“I’m coming!” Y/N announced as she stepped down the stairs, trying to make sense of what step was she on since the boxes towered over her. She huffed as she took each step at a time, taking it slow since she didn’t have the perfect view of what was going on. Y/N wiggled her nose, trying to push her glasses back up, not needing it to fall off as it would be another factor affecting her vision.

But before she could tell what was happening, Y/N’s foot missed a step as the other tried to regain it and herself some balance but failed. There wasn’t a chance for Y/N to catch herself before she fell down the last few steps of the staircase, causing the boxes she was holding to drop from her hold and landed at the bottom of the staircase. As Sebastian heard the loud thump of the boxes hit the floor and the shriek that escaped from Y/N, he dropped what he was doing and ran to check on her. Once he turned the corner, his heart dropped as he took in the sight of Y/N lying flat at the bottom of the staircase, between the boxes and her clothes.

“Shit, Y/N,” Sebastian breathed, running towards her. He was thankful that there was a carpet but he knew it wasn’t the softest landing, knowing that she probably had some carpet burns. “What happened?” He asked kneeling down, moving the boxes to help Y/N get up, wishing he could do more once he heard her groan. “Easy, easy.” He helped her to take a seat on the first step, noticing that she wasn’t wearing her glasses so he took a look around and found them lying underneath one of her old shirts. Sebastian grabbed them and cleaned off the smudges that were on the lens before handing them to Y/N. “Are you okay? Does anything hurt?”

Y/N shook her head as she slipped her glasses back to their rightful place, after making sure they weren’t damaged. “I’m fine,” Y/N smiled, praying that Sebastian couldn’t see through her smile. She didn’t want him to worry nor did she want to seem dramatic since it wasn’t that big of a fall. “I just missed a step, nothing too big.”

Sebastian gave a concerned look to Y/N, knowing she was hiding her pain. “Yeah, but it was a big fall and it wasn’t the softest landing. Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Mhm,” Y/N forced a smile. “I’m just going to grab my phone from upstairs.” She wasn’t necessarily lying, she did want to grab her phone but she also used it as an excuse to express the pain she was feeling on her elbow and knees.

Right when she entered the bedroom, Y/N went straight to the bathroom to check the burning feeling that was caused from the carpet. She carefully rolled her pants up, hissing as the cold air hit her knees causing the burning sensation to rise again. Y/N closed her eyes, trying to fight back the tears finding it silly and weak to cry over a fall. However, she found it difficult to stop her eyes from brimming with tears as took a better look at her injured knees and elbows. She breathed a shaky sigh as she pushed her loose glasses back up, thankful for once, that they were loose; knowing if they stayed put they would’ve injured her eyes.

Y/N wiped a tear that managed to roll down her cheeks as she went to sit down at the edge of their bed. She knew that Sebastian would be worried about her if she stayed there any longer, so she slowly yet quickly rolled down her pants and took a look at herself in the mirror before reaching for the doorknob and opening the door. But right when she opened the door, Sebastian was there, caught in the pose of going to knock as his left hand was in the air, clenched in a fist. While in his right hand he held Y/N’s favorite Starbucks drink along with a first-aid kit.

“Uh, where do you think you’re going?” Sebastian asked Y/N as he stepped into the spacious room.

“Downstairs. When did you go to Starbucks?”

“On my way back from the gym, I wanted to surprise you with it. Now, come sit down,” Sebastian replied, patting the bed causing Y/N to sigh. “And don’t you dare say you’re fine; it was a nasty fall Y/N/N. So sit down and let me take care of you.” Y/N shuffled her feet across the hardwood floor, knowing she had no chance of winning this argument. Once she took a seat on the bed, Sebastian kneeled in front of her and rolled up her pants at a slow pace. He hissed himself as he saw the nasty rug burn that had formed on Y/N legs, thankful that he came in to check on her.

Quietly, Sebastian opened the first-aid kit and pulled out some sanitary wipes and some bandages. He gingerly wiped at the burns, apologizing each time Y/N hissed at the pain, who avoided his soft gaze as she took a sip from her drink. She felt stupid for not wanting his help yet at the same time she felt weak for needing help. After Sebastian finished working on her legs, he moved on to her arms; once again working quietly as he focused on not causing Y/N any more pain. Sebastian cleaned up the mess he made while Y/N continued to sip at her drink.

“Thank you,” Y/N whispered, feeling small.

“You’re welcome. I think I’m a pretty good nurse but I don’t think you agree,” Sebastian teased, sitting next to Y/N. “Why didn’t you just call me if you were hurt?”

Y/N lowered her gaze to the cup she was holding, “I don’t know, I guess I thought it would’ve been weak of me to call my boyfriend for help,” Y/N sniffled, her eyes brimming with tears.

Sebastian’s heart broke as he heard Y/N’s explanation. “Y/N/N, baby you’re not weak. You’re the strongest person I know, well other than my mom of course,” Sebastian chuckled, making Y/N let out a soft chuckle. He hooked his thumb and his index finger under Y/N’s chin, tilting her head upwards till her gaze landed on him. “It’s okay to ask for help, even if it’s for the stupidest reasons. Sweetheart, you’re only human and there’s an extent to what you can do without any help and even if you need my help every day, I’ll be more than okay to help you. That’s because I love you.”

A tear rolled down Y/N’s cheek as her lips curved into a smile. She loved the loved that Sebastian showered her with, she felt lucky and grateful to have someone by heard side to remind her that no matter what, they will stay by her side. “I love you, Seb. Thank you for being here.”

“I love you too, baby. Now let’s go downstairs and enjoy ourselves a nice evening. An evening without any cleaning.”

“Or falling,” Y/N giggled, taking hold of Sebastian’s hand as he guided both of them downstairs to empty living except the few pillows and the inflatable mattress that the couple used as a couch. Sebastian made sure Y/N was comfortable before grabbing his phone and his laptop, getting ready to enjoy their evening of relaxing knowing that both of them deserved a night off.

Especially after taking a nasty tumble down the stairs.


End file.
